Dark Blue
by Riot.Babe
Summary: Holly moves back in with Sam and Andy, hoping to have a normal life. But when a demon from her past shows up, can she have the life she was hoping for? Sequel to Stubborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I originally wasn't going to write this  
but then I thought, why not?  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Rookie Blue**

"So, how do you think you are?" The words dripped out of her mouth. She looked up from the piece of paper she was writing, looking over at 17 year old Holly Swarek.  
Holly was sitting across from her with her arms folded across her chest. She shrugged slightly and looked around the room she had been in a billion times.

Twice a week she was made to see a therapist, one who asked the same questions every time they had a session. She had been to many different ones, old and young. They all pushed her to answer the questions till she couldn't take it anymore, she just ended up crying.

She didn't really know how to talk about her feelings, something she had developed over the years. Especially since when she was growing up, her mother never asked how she was.  
"Do you think you're better then you were?" Again, Holly shrugged. She just didn't want to talk today.

The therapist sighed, and looked back down at her piece of paper. Holly wasn't quite sure of her name. Maybe it was Casey, or maybe it was Kate. Either way, Holly hadn't listened to when she had said her name. She knew she probably wouldn't be with her for very long anyway.

"What about the scar's on your arms then. Can you tell me about those?" Holly looked down at her arms. None of her therapists had asked her about those before.  
"I started when I was 14, stopped about 6 months ago. Nothing special" Holly pushed her hair behind her eyes.

"What brought it on?" Holly looked up. This girl was generally concerned about her. One of the first people ever.  
Andy being one of the people too, and her dad.  
"My mum."  
"Do you live with her?" Holly hesitated before nodding.  
"Why? If she caused you to do that. Why are you still living with her?"

"I couldn't bare going back to my dad's house after what happened. I mean I still get nightmares about him, and it's scary. They did offer to move, but I didn't want to have them make a fuss over me, so I just moved back in with my mum." Holly said, looking up at her.

She smiled, writing something down on her piece of paper. She looked down at her watch, then looked back up at her.  
"You know, they're allowed to make a fuss. They are your parent's" She smiled, standing up.  
Holly stood up, grabbing her bag.  
"I just don't want to annoy them."  
"Believe me, you won't."

Holly breathed in the cool winter air as she stepped of the building. She pulled her coat closer to her chest and started walking down the street towards her mother's house.  
She started thinking about what the therapist had said, about moving back in with her dad. She would much rather stay with them than her horrible mother and the even worst mean she brought home.

She looked around the street, watching people coming from work or walking their dogs. They all seemed to be stuck in their own lives.  
She glanced over the road, one face catching her eye. A face she knew all to well. Her eyes widen, watching the face grin.  
She took off into a sprint, running down the her mother's street. She ran up the steps to her front door, opening it as fast as she could and walking inside. She shut it quickly and turned around.  
Her mother's newest catch was standing in front of her holding a bottle of whiskey.  
"Where have you been?" He asked, taking a drink from the bottle.

She looked him up and down before walking up the stairs. She heard his footsteps behind her.  
"Don't walk away from me!" He yelled, grabbing her arm.  
Her heart started pounding in her chest. She could feel a panic attack coming on, something that had started after she'd met Damon.

She managed to pull her arm away, stumbling into her bedroom. She heard the front door open and some keys jingle. Her mother was home, which meant this was about to get even worst. She closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart beat.  
She felt dizzy and sick, but she grabbed the bag from her closet. She grabbed any clothes she could, as fast as she could.  
"Holly! Get down here now!" Her mother's voice shrieked. She grabbed her phone charger out of the wall and zipped up her bag.

She heard footsteps walking up the stairs, stomping loudly. She grabbed the hoodie closest to her and opened her window, climbing out.  
She climbed down the fire escape of her mothers apartment building, a building she'd hopefully never have to call home again.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had been in her dad's house. She thought maybe it had been sometime in the summer. She had stayed there a couple of weeks, mainly to get away from her mum but also because she barely ever got to spend time with her dad and Andy.  
And she loved spending time with them.

She had grown to love Andy, over the 2 years. She had figured out that they had a lot more in common then she thought they'd ever had, and she really had no idea why she hadn't like her.  
Then again, she hadn't liked any of her dad's girlfriends.

She pulled the hoodie over her head, and ran down the street. She pulled her phone out dialing an all to familiar number.  
The phone rang twice before they picked up.  
"Hello?" They answered.  
"Daddy? Do you think you could come pick me up and bring me home?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to write a fluffy chapter  
Yaaay! :D  
**

* * *

Holly walked through the front door of the small house Andy and her dad lived in. She looked around the familiar entrance way, and smiled a bit.  
"Your, uhh.. room is this way." Sam walked past her, down the hall. He walked straight past her old room, and into one of the other spare rooms in their house.  
"Where's Andy?" She asked, placing her bag on the bed. The room was smaller then what she was use too, but it was comfortable and made her feel safe.

"At work, but she should be finished soon." Holly nodded slowly, looking down at her bag.  
"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? I haven't started dinner but I can now if you want to eat." Sam started rambling, not really knowing what to say to her. He hadn't seen her in months.  
Holly stepped forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "You don't need to thank us ok? We're your family" He pulled away, holding her face and looking her in the eyes. She nodded and smiled, something she hadn't done in a while.  
He leant down and kissed her forehead before walking down.

She heard the stairs creak as he walked down them. She put her head out the door checking he still wasn't insight, before walking out and over to her old room. The turned the doorknob quietly, slipping into the bedroom. There were boxes of things like plates or photos scattered around the room. She walked over to the wardrobe, opening the door. She moved a couple of boxes out of the way and felt around the floor of the wardrobe until she found the floorboard that moved. She took it off, revealing the box she had put there when she had first moved in. 2 years later and it still looked the same.

She grabbed the box, placing the floorboard back in its place and putting the boxes back to what she thought was normal. She walked back to her room and placed the box under the bed. She stood up, rubbing the dust from her jeans and walking out of her room.  
"Hey dad? Wanna make pizza?" She grinned, walking into the lounge.

* * *

Andy opened the front door, dropping her bag on the ground and her keys in a bowl next to the door. The house smelled amazing and it was warm. She took off her jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the couches as she walked through the lounge. She heard two kinds of laughter as she walked towards the kitchen, one female and the other one was a laugh she knew all to well.  
She walked into the kitchen and grinned. Everything was covered in either flour or tomato pasta including Sam and Holly.  
Holly was sitting on the bench, laughing at something her dad had said. Sam was leaning against the bench, drinking a beer and laughing.

"Hey" She smiled, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle out of it. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the fridge. She laughed a bit, leaning back into him.  
"Andy! Hi!" She looked over at a grinning Holly. "Hey you. I haven't seen you in ages!" She smiled and pulled Holly into a hug. Holly hugged her back. "I missed you guys." She smiled.  
"We missed you too." Andy pulled away. She opened her water bottle and drank a mouthful.

"So i'll take it you're living with us." She grinned, looking into the oven at the pizza's they had made.  
"Yeah. Figured you guys had lived without me for too long so I decided to move back in." Holly shrugged, finishing the glass of juice she had been drinking.  
Andy laughed, turning back to face the two of them. She hadn't really noticed the similarities between them until now. Except for the hair, the two looked a lot alike. Same smile, same nose, same eyes, same dimples. She leaned back against the bench, smiling slightly to herself.  
Holly's phone buzzed, causing her to be distract. Sam grabbed Andy by the waist and pulled her towards him.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked, smiling at her. She laced her arms around his neck and shrugged. "Just stuff." She smiled, leaning up and pecking his lips.

They all ate dinner in the lounge, talking about what had recently happened in their lives. Holly had decided to take up volleyball, which she had actually been pretty good at and had a tournament coming up with her school team. Sam had recently become detective, which he had actually enjoyed more then he thought her would.  
And Andy, well nothing that exciting had really happened to her, but right now she was content with just listening to Holly's and Sam's stories. She was happy they were getting along better then what they use too.

"So guys, I have super serious question to ask you." She begun, placing her plate down onto the coffee table and sitting up straighter. Sam and Andy glanced at each other before looking back over at her.  
"Why don't I have a little sister yet?" Holly asked, looking over at the two of them. Andy snorted, covering her hand with her mouth to stop her laughter.  
"That your serious question?" Sam asked, with a laugh.  
Holly's face stayed neutral. "I'm not kidding. Where are your kids? Are you hiding them from me?" Holly glanced around the room quickly, checking for any toys in case she had missed something.  
"No, we just haven't had any. We're just waiting, I guess " Andy shrugged and smiling, looking over at Sam.  
"Yeah, you've been waiting for two years. Time to start popping out some kids." Holly stood up, grabbing all their plates and walking into the kitchen.

Andy stood up and followed her. She sat up onto the bench and watched her rinse the plates.  
"Why do you want us to have kids so bad?" Andy sipped her beer. "Because i've been a only child for 17 years and it sucks. Everyone else has siblings, and they always complain that they're annoying or cute and you know what I complain about? That the cat from the apartment next to keeps meowing at my window." Holly turned towards her, folding her arms across her chest.  
"We are trying. We have been for over a year, but nothing is happening, but you know what? It'll just happen when it happens." Andy shrugged, jumping down from the bench and wrapping her arm around Holly's shoulders.  
"So, hows therapy?" She smiled, walking into the lounge with her. Holly groaned, leaning her head back.  
"I hate it so much." Andy laughed a bit, falling into the couch with her.

"I know but it'll help you. I promise." Andy smiled, leaning back and watching TV.

* * *

Andy pulled Sam's truck up next the the huge high school Holly went too.  
"Do I really have to go to school today?" Holly groaned, looking over at Andy. "I'd rather hang with you guys today, not come to this hole."  
"Sorry sweetie, you gotta go. Best years of your life, right?" Holly looked over at Andy, raising an eyebrow at her. Andy laughed a bit at her. "Yeah. You're right. Now go or you'll be late." Andy reached over, opening her door for her. Holly grabbed her bag and got out, shutting the door behind her.  
"Ok, so there is a new boy and I swear he's like the hottest thing i've ever seen." Holly grinned, looking over at her best friend.  
"Nice to see you too, Gemma." Holly walked inside with her.

"It is nice to see you, but this guy is so hot! Was that Andy dropping you off by the way?" Gemma grinned, looking over at her.  
"Yes, it was Andy and who is this guy?" Holly opened up her locker, grabbing her books out.  
"I don't know, he's new. He has art with us though which is fantastic because then we get to stare at him." Gemma smiled and leaned back against the lockers next to Holly.  
Holly laughed, shutting her locker. "You're insane." She grinned, linking arms with her.  
"Yeah, I know but you love me." Gemma grinned, pulling her to Maths.

* * *

**Ok, so I don't know what high school is like in Canada, probably because I live on the other side of the world so i'm just going by what i've seen on movies.  
correct me if I get something wrong and tell me what you think x  
p.s the new boy will get more popular in the story and you will find out his name**


	3. Chapter 3

**I write pretty short chapter's actually, sorry about that  
Also I forgot to say she does gymnastics, mainly because I have a weird obsession with it, and no, not because of missy peregrym  
don't judge (:**

* * *

The cool gym mats somehow brought comfort to Holly. Since she was 6, she'd come to the same gym every single week, sometimes more then once to get away from everyone. Her and Gemma usually cam here after school when no one was around, sometimes to practice. Other times just to chill and talk.

Apparently, Gemma had been going to the same gym too, they had just ended up going on different days and never meeting.

Holly had never been one to compete, mostly because she hadn't liked being the centre on attention for most of her life, and also because competing in gymnastics meant snobby bitches talking about her behind her back, and she didn't like getting into fights.  
"Argh, did you see Anna in English today? Honestly, pull down your skirt, no one wants to see her bits!" Gemma shook her head, chalking up her hands.

Holly laughed, climbing down from the mat she was on. She walked over to where her bag, grabbing her drink bottle and drinking some water.  
"She's a whore. Everyone knows it." Holly shrugged, placing the bottle down.

"I'm just gonna go check my phone, ok?" Holly walked over to the locker room. She got to the door, stopping when she heard rustling.  
She peered around the corner, noticing a hooded figure trying to open her locker.  
"What.. What are you doing?" She asked, stepping around the corner. The figure turned around grinning at her.

"Holly. Long time no see." He turned to face her, pushing the hood off his head. She swallowed, glancing at her locker.  
She looked behind her quickly to make sure Gemma wasn't around.  
"Why are you here?" Holly looked at him. The guy, known as Shane, was her drug dealer for a couple of years. He could get you any drug you wanted as long as you had the money to pay him.  
When she realised what he really was into, she stopped going for him for her drugs.

"I want my box back, and I know you have it." He licked his lips, look her over once. She shrugged, pretending to not know what he was talking about.  
"What box?" Holly asked, taking a step towards him slowly. She needed to get over to her locker to grab her phone. If she called her Dad and put her phone on speaker, maybe the cops went get here in time to arrest him.  
If he was in prison, then he wouldn't keep finding her and she'd be able to live her life in peace. Maybe.

"Don't play stupid with me, Holly. I know you took my box, now just tell me where it is and i'll leave you alone. See, easy as that." Shane shrugged.  
"No, I know you. If I did have the box, it wouldn't be easy."  
Shane pinned her up against the lockers behind her.  
"Listen here sweetie, I want my box back. The stuff inside isn't mine, and the guy whose it is, wants his stuff back. Now, just tell me where the box is, and none of your friends or family get hurt."  
Holly swallowed hard, shaking her head. "I don't have it."

Shane laughed coldly, slamming his fists into the lockers behind her. She jumped, getting a fright from the noise. He leaned in closer to her, looking her right in the eye.  
"I know you're lying and I will find it." He said, running a hand gently down her cheek.  
"Get out."  
He grinned, pulling away and pulling his hood back over his head. "I will hurt whoever gets in my way, so you better find me that box."

"Holly? What was that bang?" Gemma yelled, walking towards the locker room. Shane climbed out the closest window as Gemma walked in.  
"I shut my locker too hard." Holly nodded, wiping her hands on her thighs as they had started to get sweaty.  
Gemma frowned. "Are you ok? You don't look to good."  
"I don't feel to well, so I might go home." Holly opened up her locker, grabbing her bag and walking out with it. Gemma nodded, still frowning. "Bye."

* * *

Andy had been sitting on her steps for an hour, listening to Sam and Holly's mother argue about Holly. They had talked about what was best for her, where she lived, what school she went too, who she hung out with.  
Kelly, Holly's mother, had said that him and Andy were bad influences on her, claiming he was the reason she had turned to drugs when she was 10 and saying that it would be better if Holly lived with her.  
Sam had laughed at her, saying if she hadn't kicked him out, maybe she would've had a kinda normal life. Parents who were together, and happy, but then he went on to say who would've never been happy with her anyway

"She's 17, she needs a stable life with a real mother, not some whore you married. She looks like she's Holly's age anyway and it's not like Holly actually likes her. Lets be serious here Sam, she doesn't actually like living with you. She would much rather live with me and John then here with you, and the Amy girl." Andy heard the door open and looked up to see Holly walk in.  
Holly frowned when she heard the yelling, looking up at Andy with a confused look on her face. Andy patted the spot next to her, moving over a little bit towards the railing.  
"What's happening?" Holly whispered, sitting down next to her. She ducked her head down a bit so she could get a clearer look into the lounge. She saw her mother sitting there and snorted.

"Well, your mum is trying to get you dad to let you move in with her. She said something about her being a better role model then me and your dad and how he's the reason you got into drugs or something." Andy looked over at her, shrugging.  
Holly raised an eyebrow at Andy.  
"She's a bitch." Andy laughed, covering her mouth when she realised how loud it was and that Sam and Kelly had stopped yelling.

"Has she started talking about taking you guys to court yet? She always tries to pull that one but she's a stupid drunk so there's no way she would win in court. She's all talk anyway." Holly laughed, shaking her head at how pathetic her mum was.  
She really couldn't believe she had listen to her mother talk about how horrible her dad was, that he walked out on them and left them with nothing, when really it was the other way around.  
"It's so weird, she use to be my idol. Like I always wanted to be like her because she just seemed like the coolest person ever. She made it seem like my dad was the bad one, and that I should never trust guys, but then she'd always bring home drug addicts or drunks and I never understood that. The guys were horrible though, like abusive. They'd always hit me or call me names and she'd just sit there and watch me take it all." Holly realised she had started crying just thinking about her childhood.  
She wiped her eyes, feeling Andy wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, if you dad found out about that, he wouldn't sleep till they were in prison or dead. You really loves you, we both do." Holly leaned her head on Andy's shoulder and nodded.  
"I know."

The two of them sat like that for what seemed like hours. They listened to Sam and Kelly scream and yell, laughing slightly when Kelly tried to say she was the better parent.  
They both knew who was the better parent, and it sure as hell wasn't her.

* * *

"So, she back living with you now?" Traci asked, watching Andy get into uniform. The two of them were getting ready for their shift the next day and Andy had been telling her the about what had happened with Holly.  
"Yeah, and she like talked to me about what it was like living with her mum." Andy finished up tying her boot and stood up.  
"I thought she was like Sam. She didn't really talk about her feelings." The two walked out of the locker room and over to parade.  
"She is, which is why I felt kinda honored that she told me." Andy grinned and took a seat next to Chris. Traci sat down next to her.  
"Alright people, lets get started. Its a public holiday on Monday, which means people will be moving in and out of the city. We're gonna set up traffic stops around the main roads, basically just checking seat belts or anything we can stop people for. Car assignments are on the board, Diaz you're in booking and Peckstein, you're on desk. Lets go." Frank finished, watching everyone stand up.  
Chris made his way into booking, while Gail and Dov went over to the desk.  
"Oi Andy, I guess we're paired today." Nick grinned, walking over to her. The pair of them had become super close, mostly getting paired together after Sam became a detective.  
"Awesome, lets go." She grinned, walking out to their car with him.

The pair set up a traffic stop, checking for seat belts, any broken lights (just in case) and anything else they could get people for. The pair of them were good together, talking to everyone and being polite.  
They sat on the hood of their car, eating lunch. "So, I hear you're like a step mum." He grinned cheekily, taking a bite of his sandwich. Andy laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, I am." She grinned back and finished her sandwich.  
"Is it kinda weird?" He asked, watching as she put her rubbish in the bin  
She shrugged. "Not really, I mean we've lived with her before but this time she's nice." She watched as a car pulled up to their stop and walked over to it.  
They rolled their window down and she checked their seat belt. "Good afternoon sir, we're just doing a routine traffic stop." She smiled.  
"Andy Swarek?" The guy asked, smiling like her knew her. She nodded, giving him a confused look. He grinned before pulling out a gun and shooting her in the stomach.

* * *

**I'm the worst procrastinator ever, im sorry  
****but tumblr is so interesting and so is ben bass on twitter.  
****I always went away for like 3 days for a sporting tournament with my school.  
****Also, I find it so interesting that you guys from america and canada have cafeteria's at your school cause I don't have one :L  
****Anyway, tell me what you think xo**


End file.
